The way home
by sydsuper
Summary: AU: Jon is still a bastard, but he never goes to the wall because right before he planned to go the war broke out, and he decided to stay by his brother's side. Sansa is still at Kings landing and Arya is at that inn where she and Gendry meet Tom and Lem. Theon isn't a traitor. happy ending. I am also speeding up Dany coming to Westeros. With ships to come. Dany, Arya, Jon, robb
1. Chapter 1

AU: Jon is still a bastard, but he never goes to the wall because right before he planned to go the war broke out, and he decided to stay by his brother's side. Sansa is still at Kings landing and Arya is at that inn where she and Gendry meet Tom and Lem. Theon isn't a traitor. And I am nostalgic and just want a happy ending OK, gosh. I am also speeding up Dany coming to Westeros.

* * *

"You grace," a young squire squeaked. "A raven has just arrived from Winterfell"

"Hand it here" Robb stated

Jon, Robb, Catelyn, and many other generals of the North where standing in the kings tent talking strategy and plan.

Robb had not thought anything of the letter and rather looked forward to his letters between his two youngest brothers knowing they are safe and well. As Robb read the letter Jon could see the grim look on Robb's face.

"What is wrong you grace?" Jon was good at reading his older, natural brothers face, and when Jon had spoken up everyone was very surprised, knowning that Jon never really talked much to anyone other than Robb.

"Here" Robb said ushering the letter in to Jon's hands.

"Read it aloud." Catelyn almost demanded.

_Dear King Robb_

_Winterfell is under siege by Asha Greyjoy. They are holding your young brothers, the Prices Bran and Rickon, and the rest of Witerfell as prisoner. Please send help._

_Measter Luwin_

Jon had wrinkled the paper to his grip on it, and almost tore the page in half.

"We will march north!" Robb stated "We must take back Winterfell"

"NO!" Spoke an estranged man from the group "Your grace if we march back north we will lose our progress and mayhaps the war."

"He may have a point, Robb" Catelyn said solemnly. She was now looking at the big picture and knew in her heart that if they lost the war she may very well see her daughters or young sons again.

"Send a small number of banners to take back Winterfell" said no one in particular. And other members of the consil seemed to agree.

"Alright!" Robb yelled over the chattering of the men. "I will send Jon and Theon and one hundred skilled fighters to take back Winterfell." Everyone seemed in agree. "Well what do you say Jon?" Robb turned to see his brother had not been in his tent and had wondered off to find him.

When Robb found Jon, he was staring in to the water by the river bank making his snow white skin glow in the moon light. Jon looked not down but away with a solemn look on his face. _Solemn and hard just like our father._ Robb thought. And after a long time in quiet, Robb broke the silence. "You and Theon need to go before first light to get back Witerfell" Robb paused "To get back Bran and Rickon."

Then they stood in silence for a long beat, until Jon said "I don't know why you're tellin' me I had already planned on going with or without Theon and banners." Jon spate it although Robb received it just like Jon had wanted him to, as a jape.

Next morning.

Robb and even Catelyn had woken up early to see Jon, theon and the rest of the men off. Theon and Robb did a quick and short hug , the kind you give your brother, someone who fights beside you and someone who was off to behead his "Big Sister." But Jon only glared at Robb for a long beat and then to Robb's surprise Jon gave him a long and lasting hug, because when Robb's tully blue eyes looked back in to Jon's Stark grey they both new they wouldn't be seeing each other for a very long time.

* * *

Arya.

"You stupid fool," Ayra spate. "My brother is a King and I will reach home…"

Tom cut her off mid-sentence. "The only problem with you threating the young wolves on us is that we everyone knows Witerfell has been sacked and because your King Brother keeps moving no one can deliver you properly. And Gods know we want rid of ya."

"So you'll stay put at this in until that northern bastard wins back the north." Lem interjected, emphasizing bastard almost to make Arya angry.

"HE IS MY BROTHER AND HE WILL WIN BACK THE NORTH AND PROBABLY ALREADY HAS." Arya screamed like she needed to protect and defend Jon from these nasty outlaws.

"It is alright Arry," Hot pies said, trying to console her "You will be with your brothers soon."

Arya marched up the stairs not wanting to see any of their faces for the rest of her existence.

* * *

Daenerys

"In two moons time we will sail to Westeros" Dany at her armies and Khalisar. _I am finally going home she thought._

So what did you think?

* * *

Please review and I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

To Jon's surprise it had only taken the men a fortnight to reach Winterfell. _Good, _Jon thought_ they won't be expecting us. _When Jon and Theon reached the gates only about 200 ironborn held Winterfell and had no superior charge.

"Asha left long ago." Laughed a scrawny ironborn. "She took those two boys and two servants and headed south." Theon could tell that Jon was furious, breathing heavily through his nose. While on the other hand Jon could see that Theon looked relived.

Jon then addressed the ironborn men that stood before him. "All ironborn men must leave within the hour. Taking only what you came with." Jon stepped down and approached Theon. "I am going south."

"I will come with." Theon interjected

"No, I will go only with wolf. Send half the banners back to Robb and you will stay a hold Winterfell in the Starks stead" Jon then mounted his mare. "Harm will only come to your sister if harm has come to my brothers first." And with that Jon was off a blur of black in the snow.

(Bran & Rickon)- and Hodor and Osha

"Will camp her for the night" Asha Greyjoy said.

_How odd for her to take us and three horses. _Bran thought, _like she wants us to run. _Later when the fire had died and it looked to a weary Bran that escape was also on Osha's mind. _But wait,_ Bran thought, looking over to a sleeping Osha or was that Asha. He had gone to sleep long before they had and didn't know where everyone rested their heads. But Bran was tired and drifting. _Osha will wake me, _he though, _If she tries to leave._ But it wasn't until Bran heard a trotting in the distance and a light powder of snow on his face that he realized whoever meant to go was gone. Bran shot up, trying to reach a sleeping Hodor and mayhaps NOT a sleeping Asha. But Asha had woken or maybe it was Osha who was sleeping and Asha who had left, Bran was unsure.

(Jon)

Jon had been riding hard for about three days and was becoming weary when he reached an inn just off the kings road. _Just a nights rest, _he thought. What would have taken others a week he travelled in three days.

Jon approached with caution, not looking for a fight, and uncertain who these inns keeps sided with in the war, Jon removed his tunic and replaced it with a plain black that had no sigil on it. Then asked the black smith where he could tie-up his mare while also seeing the astonished look in the young man's face when he saw Ghost.

When Jon walked through the inn, he was pleased to see that the place was near deserted, aside from the two men siting by the fire. The inn keep was kind he thought, at first until she yelled for a young boy to see to Jon and show him to his room. The boy did as he was bid and showed Jon to his room, informing him that he would come for him when dinner was served. Jon laid his head back on the bed and grifted to sleep.

(Arya)

She could hear from upstairs that a new patron had just checked in to the inn, hoping and praying that he was a northerner. She trotted down the stairs of the inn to see who the patron was, praying to every god she knew that he bore a direwolf sigil on his tunic. But there was no one aside from Tom and Lem who were catting by the fire. She was going to walk out to the forge when Gendry walked in with a odd, almost scared look on his face.

"What's the sour look for, bull?" Arya questioned. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"A wolf," He responded almost sharking. "I have never seen a beast so large."

"Psst," she said with a chuckle "My brothers wolves are probably thrice as big as any wolf you've seen."

"No this… He was huge." Gendry said gesturing with his arms.

"Sure" Arya returted. "Call me when dinner is served" she called as she ran to and out the inn door.

"Wait Arya!" Gendry called back following her. "I just said there is a ungodly large wolf near the inn and you go running outside?" She only laughed as he chased her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bran

"What is it little lord?" Osha asked.

"Look." Bran said. Asha was gone along with her horse. She left; she left two horses and enough supplies to last a fortnight. But no weapons, nothing to fight off any predators. _And winter is coming._ Bran thought.

Jon

Jon had been dreaming of his sisters. He found himself calling Arya but the voice didn't belong to him, when a knock came from the door.

"Dinner, Sir." They young boy yelled, through the wood.

Jon arose from bed; stretching and flexing then peered out the window to see Ghost sleeping silently under a nearby tree. He then walked down the inn stair and took a seat alone away from the other men, refusing wine and only drinking water, when two sweaty boys walked in to the inn patting. They reminded Jon of him and Robb the way they would run around the godwoods and Winterfell like they were half mad.

"You, traveler!" a man yelled across the room.

"Yes ." Jon replied

"Tell the truth, This here boy says he saw quit possibly the largest wolf in all of the realm. While the girl says that no wolf can be bigger that a direwolf. So just end there fighting and say if you have seen this wolf."

"Aye" Jon said with a nod

"So… " Said the man. "Who is right?"

"I did not see any wolf to night…Only a direwolf." Jon said with a slight and very vague grin trying to come to his face but Jon dismissed it. Jon got from his seat and whistled, then to their fear which Jon could not enjoy because he had not once looked at the group, Ghost padded up the steps of the in. "Ghost sit." He said

"Ghost" he heard the smaller child repeat.

When Jon looked up his Stark grey eyes met with Stark grey eyes and Jon felt a rush of joy and confusion.

Robb and Theon

Theon had just arrived in camp and as soon as he had dismounted his horse Robb near rushed him, and although he was worried about his old friend he could not help his over flow of emotion when Jon was not present.

"My brother" Robb breathed "My brothers" he corrected not wanting to leave young Bran and Rickon out of his worry and thoughts.

"My sister… she took the boys" Theon said gravely. "Jon set out on his own to recover them and return them to winterfell."

Robb felt despair wash over him and it was clear on his face what was he to do. _Jon would come back and save our brothers._ Robb thought, _I'll see snow in less than a moon. _But his words did not convince himself and if not knowing where any of your brothers where, e would now have to relay the information to Lady Catlyn.

Sansa

"We should send the Greyjoys and gift of some sort." Jofferry said. "With them sacking Winterfell no one knows where your brothers are not even the bastard is accounted for."

Sansa was so upset, but she refused to cry, she refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Does that upset you my lady?" Jofferry asked

"No my lord my family is full of trader's"

Jofferry looked more than angry, "Dog take Lady Sansa to her chambers."

By the time they had reached her chambers she had pools of tears in her eyes.

Sandor grunted, laughed almost, which mad Sansa red with angry. Then He said

"What you king failed to tell you were that the north now holds winterfell."

And before Sansa could thank him for his somewhat kindness he was walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Bran and Rickon

* * *

They started their short journey to Winterfell, they had to go quick they would not have enught supplies to survive a fort night. So they rode had and reached the great castle of the north in six days.

"Send word to my brother, the King that we are back." Bran commanded

"M'lord, does your brother Jon Snow occupancy you?" Measter Luwin asked

"No," Bran replied curious.

Luwin did what was bid of him and sent a raven to Robb.

* * *

"M'Lord, a raven has just arrived from Winterfell." Said a squire

"Hand it here." Robb tore open the letter and it read

_Your Grace,_

_Young Bran and Rickon have returned. It seems Asha Greyjoy let them go free. Unfortunately Jon Snow did not return with them and no one has a way to contact him._

_Maester Luwin._

Robb was happy and angry all at the same time.

* * *

Dany

They had been sailing for 2 fortnights now and would soon reach Westeros.

* * *

Jon and Arya

"How did you get here?" Jon questioned. "Why are you not in Kings Landing?"

"I ran away with a member of the nights watch who was going to take me to Winterfell, but he died," Arya looked glum and told Jon the tale of how she had got to the inn. Jon told Arya about Winterfell and how he was looking for Bran and Rickon. Then Jon told arya to pack her things because they would be riding south in the morning. After dinner Jon hugged Arya good night and he, with ghost by his side, walked up stairs to bed. Soon everyone had retired for the evening but not Arya she was wired with excitement. So she just sat by the fire and watched the flames dance, when Gendry broke her train of thought.

"So I guess this is it," He said gloomy

"What?" Arya questioned

"You'll go with your brother and I'll stay here." Gendry explained

"No." Arya stated. "Why can't you come with us?"

"Really, why would some high born lord want his sister hanging around some bastard born?" He said angry

"You're not some bastard!" Arya screamed standing up. "And I don't think Jon would have a problem with people of illegitimate birth," Then she ran up the stairs and crawled under her covers.

Before first light Jon was up making sure Arya was ready and packed when she asked, "Jon, can Gendry come with us?" Jon just stared for a long time not knowing what to say.  
"If you really want your _**friend **_to come with us then you will have to share your horse with him." Jon told her. "And he better be good in a fight." Arya was so excited she ran up to Jon hugged him, and then ran out the door and to the forge.

"Gendry," She called. "Jon said you could come with us." Gendry only looked at her in confusion. "Get your things together stupid bull we're leaving soon."

They left very soon, right after breakfast, and Jon laughed at the sight of his little sister riding her mare with a big grin on, with a rather large boy for someone who was only five and ten. Arya had no idea where they were headed, only a direction. Jon wasn't entirely sure where he was going either. He told himself he was looking for Bran and Rickon, but he knows where the kings road would take him and he would follow it.

* * *

I know this was shorter and sucked but I just need to get all of the characters where I want them to be. As for Dany most of her parts are ging to be like that, short, until she gets to Westeros. The Next chapter will be up soon and will be a lot better.


End file.
